


all i want for christmas is you

by ungung40urs1



Category: twoset violin
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungung40urs1/pseuds/ungung40urs1
Summary: "what do you want for christmas?""nothing, just you."and this give him a silly idea.--
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 33





	all i want for christmas is you

_ December 24, Christmas Eve. _

Eddy walked into the condo, carrying a wet umbrella and boots. Glancing at the clock and realizing that it was already 10 pm, made him let out a long sigh.

Brett must be asleep already, he thought, placing the wet boots and umbrella by the door. He took off his fancy brown jacket then went to the kitchen to boil hot water. Hot chocolate sounds pretty tantalizing for him right now.

While waiting for the hot water, he went into his room to take a shower. Huh, the storm in Singapore is quite fierce. He even almost lost his umbrella if he didn't pull over for a moment. What a rough night.

_ "If only I never went out tonight,"  _ he thought. _ "I'd definitely be able to spend my second Christmas Eve with Brett." _

But what can he do? It's all too late, there's nothing to be sorry about. Now is just looking for a way to apologize to Brett without needing to--

Wait, what was that in the middle of their room?

A box the size of a washing machine with decorations like a gift box lay in the middle of the room. Eddy looked around, trying to find where Brett was, but the bridge of his nose was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh, where is he?" he thought, walking toward the box slowly. He touched the ribbon on top of the box, noticing that there was a greeting card there. He picked up the greeting card and read it.

"Unwrap me!" so it is written there.

Curiously, his hand slowly grabbed the lid of the box and opened it.

"Merry Christmas!"

Startled, Eddy jumped back a few steps, hands on chest, showing how surprised he was. He was a little shocked when he saw Brett--with red sweater, shorts, and few ribbons wrapped around him--jump out of the box and shoot confetti over him.

"Brett?"

The boy just laughed with satisfaction. He climbed out of the box--having a little trouble, but finally succeeded--then walked over to Eddy. He stood on tiptoe, trying to clean up the confetti that had stuck to his hair.

“Merry Christmas,” he said again. “I love you.”

Brett shouldn't do this.

No, he shouldn't have this, he doesn't deserve it. He had left Brett for only one ridiculous encounter where he was bullied. He doesn't deserve it, he doesn't deserve all this, no. He couldn't.

"Why," he began. "Why did you prepare all this for me?"

Brett frowned. "Huh, what are you talking about?"

"I left you on Christmas Eve which should be a night where we can spend time alone," he looked up, facing Brett. Brett could clearly see the tears on Eddy's face.

With a little smile, he tiptoed again to give him some head pats gently.

"It's okay, as long as you come home safely," he said in a soft tone, making Eddy unable to hold back his tears. His hand grabbed Brett, pulled him into his arms. He leaned his face against his neck crook, sobbing there.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept repeating the two words for several minutes. Brett could only smile as he rubbed his shoulder, whispered a few words to comfort him.

"Hey," Brett called, after Eddy calmed down a little. "It's still Christmas Eve, by the way.”

Smiling, eddy rubbed Brett's bangs, smoothed them out. "What do you want to do?"

“Movies and hot chocolate!”

“Good,” he let go of the hug. "Pick a film, I'll make hot chocolate for us."

"You better go shower first," Brett gave him a towel. "I'll make it and choose the film, you just have to sit back and enjoy it. You just came home, right."

And there was nothing he could say to him than a light nod and kiss on his head.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

***

“Hey Brett.”

“Hm?”

“What do you want for Christmas next year?”

“Nothing. Just you. And my wishes will never change until next year, next year again, and so on, even forever. Because I just want to be with you. That’s all I actually want."

“So you should say yes for this,” he pulled out a ring, which he had been preparing for a while ago.

“Brett Yang,” he said, as he looked into those black eyes. “Be my forever?”

And there was nothing Brett could say besides "Yes," and nodded.

And there was nothing Eddy could do besides put the ring on Brett's finger, grabbed him in his arms and kissed his forehead gently.

He is all he needs for now, tomorrow, and forever.

Only him, and that's enough.

***


End file.
